


Borrowed

by Alexicon, AllumetteRouge (RedRaidingHood)



Series: Dynamic Duo Week 2016 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Art, Comfort, Comic, Fluff, Gen, dynamic duo week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaidingHood/pseuds/AllumetteRouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt: Day 3 - Shirt Thief)</p>
<p>Damian has a rough day, but it ends well. A short comic from Titus' point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> Written by AllumetteRouge, drawn by Alexicon!!

**Author's Note:**

> [This post on tumblr to like/reblog!!](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com/post/148770730008/dynamic-duo-week-day-3-shirt-thief-written)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Find us on tumblr:
> 
>   * [Alexicon](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com)
>   * [AllumetteRouge](http://allumetterouge.tumblr.com)
> 



End file.
